Stuck
by ScribbleDream
Summary: What would happen if Sara and Greg got stuck in a closet together? Well... this! SaraGreg ROMANCE now (I changed my mind) ! A humor story, with a twist as to the style.
1. 10:34 PM

Title: Stuck  
Author: ScribbleDream  
Sumary: What would happen if Sara and Greg got stuck in a closet together? Well... this! SaraGreg friendship. NO PAIRING!  
Author's Note: Okay, here's how this works. I can only have one like of dialouge per character. Every time the paragraph changes, it's another character speaking. The only non-dialouge I can have is one word in theses: (( )) per line. Tell me if you like it! It's really fun to write.

* * *

**10:34 P.M.**

"I think they're in this closet. Hold the door open, would ya?"

"Greg, I really need to find that extra pack of gloves. I'm out and Grissom just put me on a case..."

"Chill, Sara, Greggo's gotcha covered. Now, if I can just lift this box up-"

((exasperated)) "Here, let me help with that!"

"No, Sara, don't! The door will-" ((click)) "-lock."

((wiggle)) "What the hell? Damn it! Damn it, open! Someone? Anyone out there? Get me out of here!"

"You know, something tells me you don't want to be in this closet with me."

"..." ((stares))

"I see your point. But really, Sara, it's not that bad, someone will come."

"..." ((stares)) "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

((sighs)) "That door's been jammed for weeks. That's why I asked you to hold it."

"I don't need a lecture from you, Sanders. I need a lock pick, a jackhammer, a wrecking ball, anything! JESUS CHRIST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"No one's gonna here you. No one comes by here until about midnight. Lunch break, you know. Till then, you're stuck with me."

"... Kill me."

"What?"

"Just do it. Have mercy and kill me."

"Sara, I-"

"There must be something in here. A gun, a knife, anything."

"Sara, I'm not going to kill you. Especially not in the middle of a crime lab. How dumb do you think I am?"

((silence))

"Thank you for not answering that."

"I figured I'd give you a freebie."

"You're generosity is much obliged."

"Whatever."

((silence))

((silence))

"Heh."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'heh.' I heard it. Is that your way of laughing?"

"Yes."

"What were you laughing at?"

"I just think it's funny we eat 'lunch' at midnight."

((silence))

"What? Don't you think that's funny? Not like, riotously funny or anything, but it's funny. Like, ironic, right?"

"What in the name of all things holy did I do to deserve this?"

"What? Having to eat lunch at midnight?"

"... Yes, Greg. Having to eat lunch at midnight. However, I don't mind being stuck in a closet with a man who regularly wears a turban on his head."

"Oh."

((silence))

"... So you don't like the turban?"

"ARGH!"

* * *

Next chapter up soon, if you all like it that is... 


	2. 10:37 PM

**10:37 P.M.**

**_Previously:_**

_"... So you don't like the turban?"_

_"ARGH!"_

"No, really! I didn't know you didn't like the turban!"

"Greg, no one likes the turban."

"Come on! Some people like the turban!"

"Oh, yeah? Name two."

"Well, there's me."

"That's why I said name two. I knew you'd use that."

"... Hodges. Hodges walked passed me the other day and said, 'Nice turban.'"

"... um, Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"He was being sarcastic."

"Oh. Damn. Foiled again."

"Go on, you still have one more."

"Well, my mom likes the turban. She sent it to me for Christmas, after all."

"..." ((stares)) "You used your _mom_? And just when I thought you couldn't get anymore pathetic..."

"What? What's so pathetic about my mom?"

"She's your _mother_, Greg. She _has_ to say she likes stuff you wear. It's her job."

"She does not! She'd tell me if she didn't like something!"

"When was the last time she told you she didn't like one of your shirts?"

"... Never."

"See? She's either crazy or just being nice to say that she liked your shirts. Or blind."

((offended)) "... maybe she _is_ blind. But I suppose you never thought to ask."

((apologetic)) "Oh, my Gosh, Greg, I'm sorry. I didn't know your mother was blind!"

((grinning)) "She's not. I just wanted to let you know that you never thought to ask."

((punches))

"Ow! Sara, that was my shoulder!"

"Well, you deserved it!"

((sniffs)) "I did not."

"Would you shut up? If I have to spend two and a half hours with you in here, it had better be in silence. It's the least you could do after getting me stuck in here."

"What? Me! I didn't get you stuck anywhere! You're the one who closed the door!"

"Yeah, well, you didn't tell me it would lock!"

((sarcasm)) "Oh, yes, I'm _sooo_ sorry, your highness. It was _entirely_ my fault. I should have known you'd be dumb enough to shut the door on us!"

"I didn't know it was a bad idea!"

"Well you should have-"

"Would you just be quiet!"

((silence))

((silence))

((humming))

"Stop that!"

"Sorry!"

"What was that, anyway? Tie a yellow ribbon round an old oak tree?"

"It kinda gets stuck in my head sometimes. Usually when I'm nervous."

"Well, don't hum it anymore."

((silence))

((silence))

"Can I sing it?"

"No!" ((pause)) "Why would you want to sing it?"

"It gets it out of my head sometimes..."

"Well, don't."

((silence))

"Damn you, Greg Sanders."

"What did I do this time?"

"Now it's stuck in _my_ head."

* * *

A/N: ((is extremely flattered)) I am so glad you guys like this! I admit, it's a little fantasy of mine. I mean, stuck in a closet with Greg Sanders... ((melts)) only Sara would be crazy enough not to like that! R&R for this next chapter! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! 


	3. 10:42 PM

**10:42 P.M.**

**_Previously:_**

_"What did I do this time?"_

_"Now it's stuck in my head."_

((mischevious)) "Is it really?"

"Yes it is. Stop grinning at me!"

"I can't help it. It's funny."

"It is not funny."

"Fine it's not funny. But I know something that will be."

"What's that? Although, I'm a bit afraid to ask."

((cheerful)) "But you already did! Can't take it back!"

"Just tell me, Greg."

((disappointed)) "Fine."

"Well, if you're going to be sulky..."

"No! No, I'll tell you. You have a song in your head, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know a way to get it out of your head?" ((pointedly))

"No way. Not on your life."

"Come on! It helps!"

"No."

"All right. Watch me." ((loudly)) "TIE A YELLOW RIBBON ROUND THE OLD OAK TREE-"

"Stop that!"

"-IT'S BEEN THREE LONG YEARS-"

"I'm not even kidding, Greg!"

"Come on, Sara, you know you want to!" ((singing)) "DO YOU STILL WANT ME?"

"Stop! You're giving me a headache!"

"IF I DON'T SEE A RIBBON ROUND THE OLD OAK TREE! Come on, Sara. You know the words!"

((silence))

"I'LL STAY ON THE BUS! Take it Sara!"

"...forget about us..."

"PUT THE BLAME ON ME!"

"...if I don't see a yellow ribbon..."

"ROUND THE OLD OAK TREE!" ((grinning)) "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"..." ((glares)) "I hate you."

"You do not. I got it out of your head, didn't I?"

"No. It's still in there."

((mischevious))

"Don't even think about it."


	4. 10:46 PM

**10:46 P.M.**

**_Previously:_**

_((mischevious))_

_"Don't even think about it."_

((silence))

((silence))

"Say something."

"No."

"But you just did-"

"Shut up."

((silence))

"Wait, why did you want me to say something?"

"I don't like quiet."

((eye-roll)) "I should have known."

"It's not my fault it's eerie in here. Is there even a light?"

"No."

"Did you check?"

"No."

"Then how do you know-"

"Be quiet."

((silence))

((silence))

"Can you please check for a light?"

"Why?"

"I just... want you to. I mean, if we're not gonna speak, the least I need is some light..."

"Are you..." ((realization)) "Are you afraid of the dark?"

((grumpy)) "Well, you don't have to sound so pleased about it."

"Oh, this is just rich!"

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"What makes you think I'm not going to tell anyone?"

"I'll- you wouldn't."

"What makes you so sure? You're in my debt, Sanders."

"... so, is this like a kinky, sex slave thing going on?"

"Greg!"

"Because if that's so, I think I could deal with being in debt to you..."

"Stop it!"

((sing-song)) "Sara wants me as her sex slave!"

"Shut up!"

"Really, Sara you don't have to hide it. I know I'm irresistable to women."

"HA! That's funny."

"You don't have to pretend anymore. I know how you feel about me now."

"Greg, shut up. I... I order you to shut up!"

"You _order_ me? _You_ order _me_?"

"Shut up or I'll tell Warrick about you're little fear."

"...Damn you."


	5. 10:51 PM

**10:51**

**_Previously:_**

_"Shut up or I'll tell Warrick about you're little fear."_

_"...Damn you."_

((silence))

"Psst!"

"Greg, I'm right here. And didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

"But Sara-"

"Be quiet."

((silence))

((silence))

"Sara, I-"

"Be quiet."

((silence))

((silence))

((blurting)) "I'm bored!"

"That is absolutely fascinating. Now, shut up."

((pouts)) "You're boring."

"Shut u- wait, what? What do you mean, I'm boring?"

"You're boring! I could think of a lot of things to do in this closet, but you won't order me to do anything but be quiet. That's boring! You're boring!"

"First of all, you are such a guy. What makes you think I'd do anything in this cloest with you? What kind of woman do you think I am?"

"Hey! I take offense to that! I didn't even mean to be a pervert this time!"

"Right. I'm believing that for a second."

"It's true! Why don't we... play a game!"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm not going to play a game. Besides, it's not like this closet is brimming with boxes of Parcheesi and Chess boards."

"Not those kinds of games! Haven't you ever been stuck in a car for a really long time?"

"Yes. But I, like a normal person, have a conversation with whoever is with me that does not consist of singing about a yellow ribbon."

"For your information, that song is not about a yellow ribbon it's about-"

"I don't care!"

"Well, if you don't want to play a game, why don't we have a conversation?"

((snort)) "Yeah, right."

"What? I can have a conversation."

"Really? I've never seen you do it."

"HA! I've got you! We're having a conversation right now!"

"I meant a normal conversation. And we're not having a conversation, we're having an argument."

"An argument is a type of conversation."

"It is not. They're two completely different things."

"Well, if I can't have a conversation, how about we play a game?"

"Or, how bout we don't?"

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Stay silent and listen for footsteps and then yell our goddamn heads off in hopes that whoever is passing by will hear us."

"That could be hours from now, Sara! I can't be quiet for hours!"

"Have you ever tried?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. My dad made me be quiet whenever we had guests over when I was a kid. I hated it, and I'm never doing it again. Ever. And you'll never make me."

"Even if I tell Nick about your fear of the dark?"

"Nick already knows, so that won't work."

"How does Nick know? Wait, I don't think I want to hear this one. What if I tell Warrick?"

"I don't care what Warrick thinks about me. I don't think Warrick likes me very much, anyway."

"I'll tell Grissom!"

"So? Grissom won't care! He has better things to do. He might try to psycho-analyze me, but that's about the extent of the trouble he'll cause. In fact, I don't care if you tell _anyone_."

"You're bluffing. If you really didn't care, you would have told me sooner and you know it."

"How do you know? I'm weird, remember."

"Oh... yeah."

"You're not supposed to agree!"

"Why would I argue with the truth?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating. I've had writiers block! You guys still love me though, right? ... Right? Please R&R! 


	6. 10:57 PM

**10:57**

**_Previously_**

_"You're not supposed to agree!"_

_"Why would I argue with the truth?"_

"You're mean. That's mean."

"I'm not mean. And what kind of insult is that? What are you, four?"

"I'm just saying..."

"Well don't. Be quiet."

"I told you, I'm not going to be quiet. I don't like being quiet."

"And I don't like you talking."

"I have an idea that will make us both happy!"

((aggrivated)) "What?"

"Let's play a game!"

"No! Why do you keep going back to this game thing?"

"Think about it Sara. If we play one of those car-ride games, I can't talk all the time. You'd have to talk sometimes, and at those points in the game, I wouldn't be allowed to interrupt you."

((thinks))

"What do you say?"

"I say it depends on what game we're playing."

"Oo! Oo! We can play that one game, where you count how many red cars are passing and I'll count how many blue cars are passing, and whoever has the most wins!"

"... Greg?"

"Yes?"

"WE'RE IN A CLOSET! There are no red cars and there are no blue cars!"

"Well, that might put a damper on things."

"Shut up. I'm not playing any games, okay?"

"Please, Sara? My attention span doesn't last for three hours. I'll get bored! I'll think of a good game. Please?"

"All right. If you can think of a good game, I'll play it. But I have to approve first, okay?"

"Okay!"

((silence))

((silence))

((silence))

((silence))

((silence))

((silence))

((silence))

((silence))

((silence))

"Oh! Sara! I have one!"

((sigh)) "All right, spill it."

"We could play Let's Have A Conversation!"

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, but the next ones are longer AND more serious (a little, this IS a humor story .0 ) Greggo's so cute...

I was looking over my old reviews, and there's was one that said something that I think I should address. It something along the lines of "I like this, but it isn't really writing, it's just dialouge." But writing _good_ dialouge and making it a comprehensive story is MUCH more difficult than with prose. (Believe me). Plus, if plays and things aren't really writing, why do we have to read _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Cyrano de Bergerac _in school? Writing dialouge is possibly the toughest part of literature (at least for me), because you have to establish "Well, would this character say this? No, it's not really them... maybe this character would though!" It's hard, and this is basically an excercise for me (a tough one, too, I work really hard on these chapters trying to make them believable). This is not meant to single out the person that left that review, I just wanted to let everyone know my stance on this. and don't think that person is a jerk for having that opinion, a lot of people do. All is well, I've spoken my mind! And I think it took longer than the actual chapter...; Oops... New chapter up in a couple of days, promise!


	7. 11:00 PM

**11:00**

**_Previously_**

_((sigh)) "All right, spill it."_

_"We could play Let's Have A Conversation!"_

"No."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, that's not even a game. You just made it up. Second, I already _told_ you I'm not having a conversation with you. It would scare me too much."

"But Sara we've been having a conversation for about" ((checks)) "half an hour. Dude, cool, my watch glows!"

"... You are never going to get married."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Now, are their any rules to this game?"

"I dunno. I just made it up."

"So make up some rules along with it, genius!"

"Oh! Right! Let's see..." ((thinks)) "How about the first person asks a question, the next person answers it. And then the second person has to ask a new question."

"That's not 'Let's Have A Conversation,' that's the truth part of Truth or Dare."

"No, I never said you had to answer truthfully. You can answer sarcastically or just outright lie or-"

"Where's the fun in playing a game about asking questions if you're not even sure if you're getting the truth? You could lie about everything, I wouldn't know the difference!"

((insulted)) "Sara! I am shocked that you think that of me. I do not lie. I am not a liar. I'm a very honest man-"

"Man?"

"Er... A very honest _child-at-heart_ and I would never lie to a lady such as yourself. And I trust you to do the same for me."

"..." ((long pause)) "You do?"

"Sorry? I do what?"

"Trust me."

"Of course I trust you, Sara. We're stuck in a closet together. If I didn't trust you, I'd be a blithering, paranoid idiot thinking you were going to disembowel me if I made any sudden moves."

"A blithering, paranoid idiot as opposed to... what exactly?"

"As opposed to the blithering, completely _trusting _idiot I am normally."

((grins))

"You're smiling."

"Am not."

"You were."

"Was not."

"Were too!"

"Are we going to play or what?"

"Fine. Ladies first."

"How would we tell then?"

"I should have known you'd say something like that. Just go."

"Why do you trust me?"

* * *

A/N: I will have the next Chapter up within the week, probably by Wednsday. ... Or Wedensday... or We... how bout we say by Thursday? I can spell that one... 


	8. 11:04 PM

**11:04**

_**Previously:**_

_"... Just go."_

_"Why do you trust me?"_

"I thought I explained that already."

"Do it again."

((sigh)) "Fine. I trust you because we're stuck in a closet together and you haven't yet castrated me, even though you claim to hate me."

"_Claim_ to hate you? I _do_ hate you, Sanders."

"That's another reason why I trust you. Despite your insulting, even rather anti-social personality, your snake-like personality, a venemous snake, of course, you never know when it will strike with it's long sharp, pointed fangs and horrible, seeping poison that you can feel as it drifts its way through your bloodstream to your entire body making you writhe in pain as it reaches your-"

"Out with it, Sanders."

"Yes. Right. Heh heh. Anyway, despite the personality that I have just described, I think you're a good person. Deep down. Like, really deep down. Like, incredibly deep. Like so deep that there is no return if someone should venture into its abyss of dark and slimy terror-"

"Okay, stop that. Do you have a question or not?"

"Yes! Yes I do. Why do you care that I trust you?"

"... Can I pass?"

"You most certainly cannot."

"Is that in the rules?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I made up the rules, Sara. My game, remember? So spill it."

"I dunno why I care, honestly. I think I care because I didn't think you would trust me, and it's a little surprising to me. And also, I guess ... because I didn't, uh,exactly trust you... all that much... and I just didn't think you'd... trust me... if I didn't trust you..."

((hurt))"Oh. I see."

"Greg..."

"No, no, I sort of understand. No big, right?" ((grin))

((wary)) "Right. I guess. Um. Right, my turn. Umm... why don't you think Warrick likes you?"

"Have you ever actually seen Warrick talk to me?"

"Er... no, now that you mention it, I haven't."

"That's because he doesn't talk to me. And when he does talk to me, it's all business. And most of the time, Catherine has made him come get the results for something. Did you know he's never once asked me about my coffee? I don't think he knows what kind it is. He likes it enough, though. He drinks it all the time."

"You're ranting."

"Well, it makes me mad! I like that coffee!"

"Heh. Your turn."

"Okay. Wait a second, I have to think of one..." ((thinks)) "Oh! Got it! I've asked you this one before."

"Okay."

"And you never answered me."

"All right."

"And I really wanted to know-"

"Just ask it!"

"What did that Hank guy have that I didn't?"

* * *

A/N: The chapters may be getting a little more serious here in a while, but there's alway going to be comic relief, so worry not! Next chapter up by 5-7-05!


	9. 11:11 PM

**11:11**

**_Previously_**

_"Just ask it!"_

_"What did that Hank guy have that I didn't?"_

"...Greg. I'm not going to answer that."

"Okay."

"... really? Just like that?"

"Well, yeah."

"But you said before I couldn't pass."

"You didn't pass. You said you weren't going to answer. I never said you had to answer, you just couldn't pass."

"...you know that makes no sense, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Just checking. Is it my turn?"

"Yes."

"But I didn't answer your question."

"I know."

"... Are you plotting something?"

"Not at the moment. My turn!"

"What! No! That wasn't my question!"

"Too bad. My turn! Now... What did that Hank guy have that I didn't?"

"AHA!"

"Aha what?"

"Aha as in I've caught on to you and your little plan and I know what you're up to now, and I'm not going to fall for it."

"I think this closet is getting too you."

"That may very well be true, but I'm still not going to fall for it! I know that the only question you're going to ask is going to be about Hank. And even if I refuse to answer it, you're just going to keep asking it. Well, it's not going to work! I'm not going to fall for it!"

"... aaaaallll riiiiight then, Sara. Calm down."

"And I'm still not going to answer! So there!"

"... Are you sticking your tongue out at me?"

"Yes. There! Ha! That was your question! My turn!"

"You're turning into me."

"...Good lord, you have a point." ((bangs)) "GET ME OUT OF HERE! OUT, I WANT OUT!"

"Stop that! No one's going to hear you. I told you they don't come by here for a while."

"Oh. Right. I am going crazy. Now... a question... Why do you keep asking the same question over and over again?"

((shrugs)) "I realized that was the only question I really wanted answered."

"... that's a little pathetic."

"Yes. Yes it is. Now, what did Hank have that I didn't?"

((silence))

"Sara?"

((silence))

((singsong))"Saaaaaaraaaaa!"

((silence))

"SARA!"

"I'M THINKING, I'M THINKING!"

"Oh. Sorry."

((sigh)) "Okay, I guess I can answer you."

((happily)) "Good!"

"All right. For one things, Hank didn't work with me..."

"Yes he did! We worked with him a lot!"

"Didn't work with me all the time, happy now? And he seemed a little more grown up than you-"

"Yeah, grown up enough to cheat on his girlfriend."

"Would you shut up and let me finish?"

((shutsup))

"Thank you. Anyway, he was a little more grown up than you, and I was just attracted to him. It was one of those... Nevermind."

"What?

"You'll laugh."

"I won't."

"You will, too, it's dumb."

"It can't be that dumb. You're not dumb, so what you say can't be dumb."

"..." ((smile)) "Well, it's just that, when I was a girl I always got this picture in my mind of how I wanted to meet the guy I'd marry. You know, something interesting and romantic so I could tell my kids. I always thought it would be one of those 'our eyes met across a crowded room type things.' And with Hank it was. We saw each other across a room and we were so attracted to each other that we had to talk. I just... thought it was really romantic... Go ahead and laugh."

"I'm not gonna laugh, Sara."

"... really?"

"Do I look like I'm laughing?"

((silence))

"To be perfectly honest, I think it's just as sweet as you say it is."

"Oh yeah? What's your idea of the perfect way to meet a woman?"

"... I've never really thought about it. I just figure when it happens, it happens, you know?"

"I guess..."

"Well, you can go again."

"Huh?"

"I don't have a question I want to ask right now. You can go ahead and ask another one even though you technically already asked."

"Thanks. I did have another one. Why did you want to hear about me and Hank so badly?"

"I... I'm not sure if I want to answer that, if that's okay."

"I thought you trusted me."

"I do! I do trust you. But... I just don't want to tell you that one right now, okay? It's not a matter of trust, it's... I dunno. I don't want to talk about that right now. You can ask another question if you want."

"Let me think of one first."

((silence))

((silence))

((silence))

((silence))

((silence))

((grins)) "Oh, this is a good one."

"What? Oh no. You've got that 'plotting' look."

"How does Nick know about your fear of the dark?"

* * *

A/N: Hehehe, I'm so mean to Greggie. I know some of you were wondering that, and I figured this would be the perfect time to ask it. I'm kinda wondering it myself, to tell the truth. BUT I SHALL THINK OF SOMETHING! Something by tuesday. (that's 5-10-05. I have to put these little deadlines, or I really would never update. I'd forget. ) And I think it's been a couple chapters since I've told you how much your reviews help me, so I'll thank you now. You have no idea how much they encourage me! Unless, you're a fellow writer, and then you know! So don't hesitate to drop a line, even it's just "hey, I like it!" or even "hey, it's not really my thing" or even "hey IT SUCKS! YOU SUCK! STOP WRITING YOU AWFUL PERSON!" ... but none of you would do that to me... would you? HOW WELL DO I REALLY KNOW YOU ANYWAY! Hehehe, see you on Tuesday!

Scribs


	10. 11:22 PM

A/N: Okay, first of all, you're reviews help soooo much! They really do. This chapter is dedicated to LuvinNickyStokes, for givin me this kickass idea! I kinda had that idea in my head, too, but I wasn't sure if I was gonna go for it, but since you sent that review, I decided to! Thanks whole bunches! 3 3 3 (and those hearts are for all my loyal and lovely reviewers! You guys deserve them!) So, enjoy, and don't stop being loyal and lovely reviewers by not reviewing at the end! Go for it!**

* * *

**

**11:22**

**_Previously_**

_"What? Oh no. You've got that 'plotting' look."_

_"How does Nick know about your fear of the dark?"_

"... I hate you back now."

"I KNEW IT!"

"Knew what?"

"We kinda have an office pool going on as to whether or not you two are gay together."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah! You and he flirt all the time! Only Hodges thinks you're not, but that's because he has a crush on you..."

"Nick and I are not- Wait, what? Hodges has a crush on me?"

"Um, duh. It's only obvious."

"Oh." ((grins)) "That's a little flattering. But, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not gay with Nick. I'm not gay at all."

"... but then how does he know-?"

"Well... it's a little embarrassing..."

"What?"

((mutters))

"What was that?"

"Me and Nick... got stuck in this closet last week."

((stares)) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up! That's how I knew the door was jammed and that no one would come around here till midnight. That's when we got out. And that's how he knows that I'm afraid of the dark."

"Who, hahaha! found you? Hahahaha!"

"Grissom and Brass. Brass was grinning like and idiot - stop laughing! - I assume we just confirmed his suspections about which team we bat for."

"No wonder he doubled his bet last week! He's gonna be so pissed that you're not! Haha!"

"... thanks for your support."

"I'm sorry! It's funny!"

"Yeah, sure, hilarious. The people I work with think I'm gay. Not to fuel your fire by the use of this word, but that's just fabulous."

"At least you didn't do the gay voice."

"True. Still, how would you like it if everyone thought you and... Catherine were sleeping together?"

"I wouldn't mind it. Catherine is an attractive woman. And they can think all they want about me."

"You wouldn't be upset?"

"No."

"Not at all?"

"Not at all. Greg, sexual orientation doesn't bug women like it bugs men."

"It doesn't _bug_ me. Who says it _bugs_ me?"

"You were freaking out about you and Nick!"

"Yeah, but I also said I was flattered that Hodges had a crush on me. Even if it is Hodges." ((cringe)) "Why do you think that Hodges is gay, anyway? Has he told you?"

"Well, no. But he never looks at women, and he's always in your lab. And I have excellent gaydar."

((snort)) "Oh, now I get it."

"Get what?"

"You think he's gay because he doesn't flirt with you."

"What! Why would I want Hodges to flirt with me! Ewe! That's just, ewe!"

"Think about it, Sara. Every other guy in the lab flirts with you like crazy. Archie, Bobby, David, Nick, sometimes even Warrick does. Hodges doesn't. That must drive you nuts!"

"It does not!"

((dramatic))"So nuts that you created awful, awful rumors about poor poor Hodges!"

"Shut up! I don't create rumors!"

"And then spread them around to all of your awful, horrible little friends!"

"Little friends? My little friend Warrick could kick your ass!"

"Point very much taken. Shutting up."


	11. 11:29 PM

**_11:29_**

((silence))

((silence))

((silence))

((silence))

((silence))

"It's your turn, Sara."

"Oh... Right. Hmm..."

"Thinking again?"

"Yeah. I can't think of one."

"Then ask a stupid question. Like what my favorite color is."

"No, then I'd waste my question."

"Well, that's all I can think of to ask. So not really."

"All right. But I'm not asking your favorite color. Er.. how bout... What's your family like?"

((groan))

"What? That's a stupid question!"

"Not for me. My family's weird."

"Ooo, now I really want to know. Go on. Tell."

"... Fiiiine." ((sigh)) "Well, I'm the middle child of five kids."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Danielle is three years older, Lolly's two, Jillian's four years younger, and Henry's seven years younger."

"Pleeease tell me your father was around to help your poor mother out with these kids."

((silence))

"What?"

"Actually, it was my mom who wasn't around. My dad and my Aunt Bethany raised us kids."

"Your Dad's sister?"

"Mom's sister."

"Wait... was your mom dead?"

"No. She just... wasn't around."

"But you said your mom sent you that turban thing."

"We met up later in life, and she sends me clothes and money at random intervals. Mostly because she forgets my birthday and tries to make up for it."

"... Oh... I'm sorry, Greg, I shouldn't have brought it up."

((grins)) "Hey, don't worry about it. It wasn't that bad. Aunt Bethany was a better mother than Mom ever would have been."

"Still..."

"Don't Sara. Really. Not a big thing, I swear."

"Sorry... It's your turn."

"Oh, right... Soo... how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

((laughs)) "Now you're just being dumb on purpose."

((grins)) "Of course! You don't think I'm really dumb, do you?"

"Actually..."

"Oh, there we were having a nice, civil conversation and you had to go and ruin it-"

"I didn't ruin it!"

((laughs)) "Chill, Sara, I was joking."

"Oh... Sorry."

"... You're still not comforatble with me, are you?"

"Sure I am! What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you still can't tell when I'm kidding. The fact that you're squeezed all the way over on the other side of the closet. The fact that you thought you had to apologize to me for asking about my family. The fact that even though we've been having a conversation for a long time, you still can't relax a little. You still can't let your guard down."

"I don't have a guard, Greg. Why don't you just shut up?"

"Oh, we're back to this again."

"Just shut up! I don't want to talk anymore."

"Sara I was just-"

"Just be quiet!"

((silence))

((silence))

((silence))

((silence))

((humming))

"Don't you dare start that again!"

* * *

A/N: Terribly sorry for not telling you when I was next updating. It threw some of you out of sorts... haha. If I ever do again, you can check the WIP section of my user lookup. As for this chapter... let's say the next one will be up on 5-18-05! 

Oh, and if any of you like Harry Potter, I have a brand new Hermione/George fic up. Flames! Check it out!


	12. 11:34 PM

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to** Lily of the Shadow **in order to wish her good luck at her recital! Oh, and you guys wanted some romance, so... Well, you'll see. 0 Thanks to the reviewer who reminded me to get my butt in gear on the romance part in this fic, I needed that. Just next time, ask nice, kay? And read between the lines! The romance is all over this fic, you just have to look for the little things. And never ever ever ever forget to review! (not that you would, you wonderful people you). enjoy! (thanks to Mikey for beta-ing, you're awesome my little debate buddy!)

**Scribs

* * *

11: 34 **

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault I have a song stu-"

((screams))

"WHAT!"

"Get it off!"

"Get what off?"

"Ewe! Get it off of me!"

"Sara! Hold still, stop jumping around-"

"Gross, ick, get it off!"

"It's just a spider!" ((flick)) "There, it's gone, you can stop jumping around like that, the closet's not that big! Whoa!"

"EEP!" ((falls))

"Oof!" ((catches))

((silence))

((awkward)) "Um... hi, Sara."

"Greg... you can let go now."

"Oh! Right!" ((lets go)) "Sorry, just I, you fell and you, er, I didn't want, uh..."

"Greg. It's not a big deal."

"Right..."

"And thanks."

"Huh?"

"For... you know. Stopping me from falling. I could have hit my head and what would we have done then?"

"Right... Good point. You're welcome."

((pause))

"So... you're afraid of spiders?"

((stiff)) "No! They just make me uncomfortable."

((laugh)) "That didn't seem like uncomfortable to me. Most uncomfortable people don't screech and jump about the thing that's making them uncomfortable."

"It's extreme discomfort!"

((laughs)) "Now that's just silly."

((smiles)) "I guess it is."

"Do you wanna keep playing?"

"Not really. I think we can have a conversation without playing a stupid game, right?"

"Hey, that game was not stupid. That was my life work!"

((laughs)) "Well, if you want to play, we can."

"Nah. Not that big a deal."

"I do... wonder one thing, Greg..."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want to know about me and Hank so much?"

"I'm still not sure I want to answer that."

"I know... but it's been bothering me. And I know you don't think you want to tell me, but you can trust me. We've established that, I think, by being in here for so long, and we haven't actually even fought, really fought anyway, in a while and I just never understood why you didn't like him-"

"You didn't see that?"

"No!"

"Because he hurt you! Because he never cared about you as much as you cared about him, and it made you feel awful! Because he cheated on you and didn't seem to care! Because he treated you like some throw away instead of like a woman, a person, like a respectable human being! No guy deserves my respect, or even to be liked by me if he acts like that!"

"... I didn't know it bothered you that much."

"...Well, now you do..."

((silence))

((silence))

"Why?"

"Whaddya mean why?"

"Why does it bother you? I mean, it's not like we were great friends at the time-"

"So? What does that have to with anything?"

"Why would you care if I got hurt if we weren't friends?"

"... Wow, Sara."

"Wow what?"

((angry)) "Wow, that you don't know me at all!"

"What the- Greg, I asked a simple question!"

"Yeah, but if you had paid any attention to the things I'd been saying to you this entire time, you'd already know the answer! It doesn't matter to me if we're not friends! I still respect you!"

"I don't think it's just respect, Greg, that's why I asked!"

"Well what else would it be?"

"If you're too scared to admit it, I'm not going to do it for you and sound completely narcisstic!"

"Yeah, well, too late! I know what you're thinking, and it's not true. I don't feel that way about you! Maybe you should get over yourself!"

((shouts)) "And maybe you should grow up!"

((shouts)) "Yeah, well, IT TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!"

"..." ((pause)) "What?"

((pause)) "Well, I just..."

((laughs))

"Hey! Hey, we were having an argument! You can't laugh in the middle of an argument, Sara! It's not allowed!"

((laughs)) "I'm sorry! It's just... HAHA!"

"Stop it! Stop - " ((chuckle)) " -it!"

"You're laughing too! Hehehe!"

"I am - " ((snort)) " - not!"

((laughs))

((laughs))

"Takes one to know one, Greg? Where did, haha, that come from?"

"I have, haHA! no idea!"

"We are so, hehehe, slap happy right now!"

"Hahaha! We are! I need, hehe, coffee!"

"And sleep! HAHA! SLEEP!"

"We need to get, hehe, out of here!"

"We need to stop, hahahaha, laughing!"

"All right, compose, haha, yourself." ((breathes))

((breathes)) "All right. I think, heh, we're good."

"Yeah, good."

"Hoo, that was fun."

((hiccup))

"Oh, shit."


	13. 11:41 PM

A/N: READ THIS! PLEEEEEEEEASE! Okay, if anyone anyone at all is interested in the movie Dogma (directed by Kevin Smith, Jay and Silent Bob, Chris Rock, Selma Hayek, Alan Rickman and all that, really awesome movie) I have a Dogma fic up called the Guardian. Now, I wouldn't normally be plugging my other stories in a different fandom, but not many people review for Dogma stories, and it's a new pairing that nobody is into over there so I'm not even sure I'll get ANY, and I really would like reviews to know that I'm doing okay, you know? (Okay, so there's also the fact that I'm a review whore... :-P) So, if anybody has even seen that movie, and has the time, go ahead and check it out (I say that like I'm givng you permission and not begging, like I really am, haha), and tell me what you think! It's mostly about Rufus, who is played by Chris Rock, who is my idol, so if you like him, you should like the story.

All right, that's enough shameless plugging, don't you think:-P ON WITH THE STORY! (Which, by the way, I had ready three days ago, but as I'm sure you all know, was acting screwy. So I did try to get this up promptly!)

Love,  
Scribbley-D (hott name, huh? haha)**

* * *

**

11:41

((hiccup)) "Dammit!"

"Why did you have to go and get the hiccups, Greg?"

"It's not-" ((hiccup)) "-my fault! I get them when I laugh-" ((hiccup)) "-a lot!"

"Well... do something! Make them go away!"

"How?" ((hiccup)) "The only thing that works is when I drink something!" ((hiccup))

"Try holding your breath! Maybe it'll work just this once!" ((whispers)) "For the love of God, work just this once!"

((holds breath))

((pause)) "Greg?"

((silence))

"Greg!"

((silence))

"GREG, BREATHE!"

((gasp))

"Are you okay?"

"I don't think-" ((hiccup)) "-I've got any permanent brain damage -" ((hiccup)) "-that I didn't have before."

"But it also didn't work."

((hiccup)) "I'm tellin' ya, I need to drink something!"

"I haven't got anything to drink! Why couldn't we have been stuck in a bathroom!"

"Or-" ((hiccup)) "-a kitchen."

"What other inane remedies are there for hiccups?"

"Don't you find it-" ((hiccup)) "-slightly odd that ancient healers came up-" ((hiccup)) "-with about ten thousand different ways to get rid-" ((hiccup)) "-of hiccups, but they never put one thought to cancer?" ((hiccup))

"No, but I find it funny that there are ten thousand different ways to get rid of hiccups, and we can only think of two to use one you."

"I know another one-" ((hiccup)) "- but we need a lemon, three sausages, and a baby duck."

"... You know, I always forget you're Nordic."

"Was that-" ((hiccup)) "-a racial comment there, Sara?"

"You have to admit, Nordic people come up with the weirdest medicines."

((pause)) "It's because I'm white, isn't it?" ((hiccup))

"What the hell? Where did that some from?"

"What? Racial indignancy can only work for black men, is that it?" ((hiccup))

"I seriously hope you're joking."

"Or is it just-" ((hiccup)) "minorities? If I was Latino, would it be a problem? Huh?" ((hiccup)) "Huh? Would it?"

"It's very hard for you to sound threatening under any circumstances, but when you have the hiccups, it's down right comical, Greg."

((grins)) "I know." ((hiccup)) "GODDAMNIT! Is there nothing to drink around here!"

"Let me see if I can find anything on the shelves. There might be something..." ((rummages))

"Anything?" ((hiccup))

"Well, there's detergent, but you wouldn't want to drink that. Why the hell do we have detergent in here anyway?"

"Hell if I know. Keep-" ((hiccup)) "-looking."

((looks)) "You know, I heard somewhere you can stop hiccups with sheer force of will."

"..." ((hiccup)) "Yeah. That'll happen. Just keep looking."

"Here's some hydrocloric acid, that's not good for you. Two bottles of bleach, wouldn't want to take that. Window cleaning fluid... Oh, yeah, that's toxic. Plus it says to keep out of reach of children, so I guess you can't touch it.."

"Glad you can keep-" ((hiccup)) "-your sense of humor through my misery."

"Wait a second!" ((reaches)) "Allt he way in the back here... Got something!"

"What is it?" ((hiccup))

"It's a bottle. I can sort of make out words written on it. 'Stay away, Archie's stash of homemade root beer. Don't drink. This means you, Jacqui!' It's root beer, Greg!"

"Too bad I can't-" ((hiccup)) "-drink it."

((angry)) "Why the hell not?"

"Archie's told me about that stuff. His mom-" ((hiccup)) "-makes it for him, and he only gets to see her on Christmas and-" ((hiccup)) "-his birthday, and that's when she gives it to him. He told me he hid-" ((hiccup)) "-it around the lab because his three roommates would-" ((hiccup)) "-drink it before he had a chance, I just didn't know it was-" ((hiccup)) "-here. I can't drink that stuff! Archie would have a-" ((hiccup)) "-fit. Then he'd sulk around the lab for a couple days, dropping-" ((hiccup)) "-hints about how much he misses his mother and how untrustworthy I am and he'll never-" ((hiccup)) "-tell me anything again."

"... I'm said for him, really I am, but I think that if you keep hiccupping, I'm going to be driven crazy. His mother can always make more rootbeer, but if you don't drink this and stop making that stupid noise, you're going to be dead. Because I'm going to kill you."

"And I though-" ((hiccup)) "-it was going so well."

((shove)) "JUST DRINK IT!"

((gulps))

"Did it work?"

"I think so." ((pause)) " Oh, man, Archie's going to hate me."

"He's not going to hate you."

"You don't know Archie."

"Well, at least now you've stopped hiccupping. Now you don't have to die.."

"... optimist..."

* * *

A/N: Oh, and when I said I was a review whore, I meant for this fic, too. So don't forget! 3 Scribs 


	14. 11:47 PM

**11:47**

"... hey Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"About eleven forty-five."

"And people come down this hallway... when?"

"Around midnight. Why?" ((teasing)) "You want to leave me already?"

((eyeroll)) "No. But my legs are getting cramped from standing like this."

"You could sit down."

"Is there enough room?"

"Won't know until we try."

((sits)) "Just barely. But I don't think there's room for you to sit down."

"That's fine. I don't need to."

"But your legs must be just as cramped as mine are."

"True. But you're the lady here, and you should be able to sit down first."

"Oh, quit being so chivalrous. You can try and sit down."

"There's no room."

"I'll make room."

((shuffle)) "If you move over and back-"

"Like this?"

"Little more!" ((slide))

"This good?"

((sits)) "Yeah. A little snug, but considering the company... I don't mind so much."

((blush)) "Greg, this is neither the time nor the place for pick-up lines."

"That wasn't a line. It's true. I don't really mind being... you know... stuck here with you."

"... Oh... really?"

"Yeah... really..." ((pause)) "You don't, you know, mind me being here, do you?"

"I uh... not anymore. I mean, you're funny and sweet and... different."

"Different in a good way?"

"Yes." ((laughs)) "A very good way."

((silence))

((silence))

"You know, Sara, I asked you out once."

((laughs)) "You did not."

"I did! I asked if we could take a break at the same time, and you said sure, and I thought it was a date, but I don't think you did, and I just thought you should know that I was asking you on a date, and that it kinda hurt when you just blew me off and I know it's kinda stupid for me to bring up and it's not like I hold a grudge or anything but I just figured you should-"

"Greg! You're rambling again."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Me too. For ditching you, even though I don't really remember doing it."

"You don't have to be sorry.. I don't even know why I brought it up."

"Still..."

((silence))

((silence))

"So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Take your break with me."

"What do you consider this whole thing?"

"This is definintely _not_ a break. This is a work hazard. I _told_ the janitor to fix that door..."

"Yes."

"Sorry, yes what?"

"I'll take my break with you."

"... pinch me."

"Not on the first date."

"I mean I think I'm dreaming."

((laughs)) "Sheesh you're desperate."

"I'm not! Why wouldn't I be happy that you're going on a date with me?"

"I'm not that great."

"You are though! You're pretty and smart and really determined and you've got a good sense of humor and-"

"Thanks. You don't have to go on. I'm flattered enough."

"I could, you know."

"Do what?"

"Go on."

((laughs)) "Do you always lay down all this stuff when you ask a girl out?"

"Yes."

"Why? Then you don't hold any cards."

"Because I don't think of dating as a game, you know? I think women like to be told they're wonderful, and I could be the only guy that's ever told her what he thinks about her."

"That's almost noble of you."

"Almost?"

"Well, part of me thinks it's noble, the other part thinks you're kind of stupid for doing it."

"I get that a lot, actually."

"I don't doubt it."

((laughs)) "Thanks, Sara. Now I feel really good about myself."

* * *

A/N: Since I have been a very very bad updater (actually, I haven't been any sort of updater at all, as I haven't updated... anyway) I thought I'd give you some fluff. Not that I'm not enjoying it just as much as you are! Oh, the cuteness that is our Greg... 0.o

Much love, and mabny apologies for being so late with this,  
Scribble

Next chapter up by next saturday! July 1st. I remember this time. :D


	15. 11:54 PM

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't get this up on Saturday like I promised. We had to go to Indianapolis for my Aunt's funeral. She was really my great-aunt, but she was like an Aunt. We were there for two days, but I just got back ten minutes ago, and uploaded this really quickly. I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to to review!

This is dedicated to my Aunt Kate who watched CSI almost religiously, but never quite grasped the concept of fanfiction when I tried to explain it. :)

Scribs**

* * *

**

11:54

((silence))

"Hey, Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"I think my foot fell asleep."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just thought you might wanna know."

"Is it your right foot or your left?"

"Left."

"Then I think it is my fault. I'm sitting on your left foot."

"Oh. ... is there any way you could get off of it?"

"I don't think so. There's no where to move to."

"Oh."

((silence))

((silence))

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of sneakers are you wearing?"

"... I don't know. Some generic brand. Why?"

"Because they're digging into my thigh."

"I'm sorry."

"Can _you_ move at all?"

"Nope. My foot's asleep, remember?"

"Right." ((yawn)) "Damn, I'm so tired."

"You should sleep then."

"What if somebody finds us and I'm sleeping?"

"What would that matter?"

"It would look really unprofessional."

"And getting stuck in a closet is completely professional?"

"I see your point."

"Good."

"I'm still not sleeping."

"Fine. It's no skin off my nose."

((silence))

"Hey, Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you asked me about my family life?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? We were playing Truth-"

"Excuse me. Let's Have a Conversation, if you please."

"... right. We were playing that, and it was the only question I could come up with."

" 'With which I could come up.' "

"... _what_?"

"You ended a sentence with a preposition. That's against the rules of grammar."

"... If I wasn't so tired, I'd smack you."

"I'm sure you would."

((silence))

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you ask me about my family life when I asked you about yours?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, I made you uncomfortable, and I thought maybe you might have wanted to get back at me."

((silence))

"Then, I mean, not now! I know you wouldn't do it now. But when we were playing you didn't exactly hold back any punches, you know."

"I don't know why I didn't ask. I guess I figured... family's off limits in conversation for me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I don't like to talk about it."

"Oh... I'm sorry I asked then."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know..."

((silence))

"Hey Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

"Me, too."

"I want cheesy fries and chicken fingers."

"That sounds really good right now. What kind of chicken sauce?"

"Barbecue, naturally."

"Is there any other kind?"

((laugh))"What are you hungry for?"

"Waffles."

"What?"

"I like waffles. I've been craving them all day."

"Well, when we get out of here, I'll buy you a huge stack of waffles."

"I can pay myself."

"I know you can. But you're not going to."

((smile)) "Thanks, Greg."

((silence))

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"You ended a sentence with a preposition."

"Touché."


	16. 12:01 AM

A/N: I really have no excuse as to how late I've posted this. A month! Whoa! I'm really sorry... Writer's block has plagued me. But I buckled down and wrote it, so... leave me some love! Or hate, or indifference... I don't care. Have fun reading! It's not the end, either, that'll probably be the next chapter... and I'm thinking of having an epilogue in full text, not just dialouge. With fluff! Yay! All right, so... enjoy!

Love from Scribble**

* * *

**

12:01

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"Twelve o' one."

"... Like, one minute after midnight?"

"Yes."

"But I thought people were coming at midnight."

"Well, not exactly midnight."

"You said they were coming at midnight. It's past midnight."

"Sara, I said they'd come around midnight. Not exactly at midnight. Chill. Someone will be here."

"What if they don't come? You said midnight and it's past midnight."

"By a minute."

"Still passed midnight."

"Okay, Rain Man? I said it'd be around midnight that someone would come. So stop your worrying. Someone will come."

"... sorry..."

"S'all right."

"I just hate being in this stupid closet."

"Claustrophobic?"

"Not until now, apparantly."

"We'll be out soon, don't worry. You should sleep."

"If people are coming soon, why should I sleep?"

"Because you're tired?"

"People aren't coming, are they."

"They are too! Grissom and Brass came when I was stuck in here last time..."

"By the way, what did you and Nick talk about when you were stuck in here?"

"I dunno. Video games. Sports."

"Guy stuff."

"Hey, girls play video games!"

"But we're not obsessed like you two are."

"... Sara. No one in _any_ gender is as obsessed as me and Nicky. Male, female, or... otherwise."

((laughs)) "What time is it now?"

"12:03."

"Jeez, this is taking forever! I hate this closet! I hate it!"

"Sara, calm down. It's just a closet. We'll get out eventually. Unfortunately, I'll probably wind up in here again..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I was in here before, right? And I got out, right? And yet, it sucked me back in with its alluring promise of spare gloves."

"... that's an alluring promise?"

"... yes."

"Whatever."

((silence))

"What time is it now, Greg?"

"12:05."

"Great..."

((silence))

((silence))

"Hey Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"We're never getting out of here, are we."

"Nope."


	17. 12:07 AM

A/N: This is it, this is the end of the story. There WILL be an epilogue up soon, though (so I guess it's not really the end of the story... -.-;; ) Anyway, I know it's short, but the epilogue will be long and fluff filled, I promise.

By the way, in case anyone cares, if you want to check on my stories, how updates are coming, if I have any new ideas or not, then check my profile page. There will be any important announcements on there.

And I'm really sorry this is so short.

Much love,  
Scribs**

* * *

**

12:07

"Listen, Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Well... you know, you've never really liked me before now."

"Greg-"

"Just let me talk, okay?" ((sigh)) "You've never really liked me until now, and I was just wondering... if all of this was gonna change as soon as we get out of here?"

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I dunno. I guess I'm just paranoid. I just really like you, Sara, and I think you like me too, and I don't want this to end as soon as someone opens that door."

"It won't. I promise." ((laughs)) "Besides, you still owe me waffles."

((laughs)) "Of course. I was just wondering, that's all..."

((silence))

((silence))

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen!"

((listens)) "Are those..."

"Footsteps! Someone's coming!"

"Hallelujah!" ((yells)) "HEY! HEY, HELP!"

((yells)) "We're stuck! HELP!"

((stands)) "HELP! IN HERE! HELP!"

As the door opened and the light of the hallway shone in, blinding them slightly, Greg fell to his knees in thankfullness, ready to give worship to whoever had opened the door. Until, of course, he saw who it was.

"So," said Brass with a defiant chuckle. "You swing for both teams, eh?"


End file.
